


User Friendly

by turnonmyheels



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Friendly

Logan's twelve years old when his family moves to Neptune and he first meets Duncan Kane. He's not sure how much time goes by before he notices that Lilly's a girl and not just his best friend's sister, but he remembers how it happens. He's playing video games with Duncan at the Kane house one day and Duncan goes to get them a snack. Lilly jumps off the couch where she's been reading _Seventeen_ and says. "Logan, look! I've got a bra!" She pulls her shirt up and sure enough where she was flat there are now two little mounds hiding behind a white cotton bra with a pink bow in the middle. Lilly winks at him and drops her shirt right before Duncan comes back into the room. He asks her to be his girlfriend the next time Duncan leaves. She agrees and they seal it with his first French kiss. That's the day he falls in love with Lilly Kane.

* * *

On Logan's thirteenth birthday his mom and dad are on location for his Dad's latest movie. They send him to stay at the Kane's, since the last time they left him and Trina home with a guardian bad stuff happened. He wakes up at 3:00 am to find Lilly sliding into bed with him. He tries to kick her out, but she giggles and insists and the next thing he knows he's had his first hand job.

* * *

Six months later his parents are doing the promotional tour for a different movie and he's staying at the Kane's again. He wakes up at 3:00 am to find Lilly pulling his boxers off. He doesn't fight, just asks what she's doing. She smiles wickedly and puts him in her mouth. It takes him three tries at returning the favor before he gets her off. He gets the hang of it though, and soon he can do it in less than a minute or make it last for hours. Lilly always smiles and laughs, tells him "yes, there" or "no, that's boring." Logan thinks he's the world's first 13-year-old Casanova. He wants to brag to Duncan, but the day he catches them with their hands in each other's pants he punches him in the face. They don't talk about Lilly anymore.

Celeste coolly and politely tells Logan's parents when they pick him up that he'll have to stay elsewhere the next time they take an extended leave. Duncan glowers at him from across the room and Lilly shoots her mother and brother scathing glares.

* * *

Logan's fourteenth birthday finds him home with his mother. She throws him a pool/slumber party at his house. His dad's off filming a sequel to his blockbuster from the summer before and Trina's with him. His mom's career is more or less over and she stays home popping pills and drinking liquor. She watches the kids have fun and smiles at them with red-rimmed eyes. The girls stay in the pool house and the boys in the main house. He wakes up at 3:00 am to find a naked Lilly in his bed. He's 14 and he's hard like he always is; he stares slack-jawed as Lilly slides a condom on him. She relieves him of his virginity but he isn't sure if he relieves her of hers. He asks her afterwards, "Why is it always 3:00 am?" Lilly giggles and slaps his chest playfully, "It's the witching hour -- the best time for magic." She widens her eyes and makes silly noises then kisses him and leaves.

After that they fuck everywhere--her house, his house, the beach, school. He's too embarrassed to buy condoms so they can't fuck a couple of times. Lilly calls him a coward and buys them herself. Her mom finds her stash under her bed, so Logan gathers up his courage and buys them on his own. It's better than getting her pregnant, or having Mrs. N buy them.

* * *

Logan's fifteenth birthday finds him home with only Mrs. N to watch over him --Trina doesn't count since she's gone most of the time and drunker than he is when she's there. He invites Duncan over. He brings Lilly and she brings Veronica Mars.

They raid the liquor cabinet after Mrs. N goes home; Veronica acts like a stuck up prude and calls her mommy to pick her up. The driver takes Duncan and Lilly home around midnight, but at 3:00 am – magic time -- she sneaks into his room, slides a condom on his already hard prick and slaps a tube of lube in his hand. "Fuck me in the ass" she says.

He fumbles a little--uses too much lube and gets it everywhere--but Lilly is always eager and always in the mood so it takes less time than it would had it been anybody else. When it's over Lilly laughs and says "more reach around next time, 'kay?" Like always, she's gone when he wakes up. It didn't always bother him, but it's starting to now; he pretends it doesn't, curls up on his side, and goes back to sleep.

Mrs. N rolls him out of bed in the morning, yelling at him in Spanish. He knows she's disgusted with him--the lube smears on the sheets, the used and discarded condom on the floor. He didn't even remember to tie it off and there's come everywhere. It embarrasses him that she found him like this and he promises himself – and Mrs. N -- that he'll clean up better next time. She frowns at him and yells, in English this time, that there shouldn't be a next time he's only 15-years-old; he tunes her out and strips the bed. He knows she won't tell his parents; she's seen the results of his father's discipline one too many times.

* * *

 

Logan's sixteenth birthday finds him without even Mrs. N -- something's wrong with her only grand daughter Rosa and they're at the hospital. Logan doesn't care because it means he can raid the liquor cabinet during the day and smoke pot without worrying about the smell. By noon he's drunk and has the munchies. He scrounges up a microwave pizza and brings it out to the pool only to find Lilly in her bikini and stilettos with a guy he's never seen before lounging naked on a pool chaise. "Happy birthday Logan," she yells as she bounces. Her tits seem to get bigger every day.

Lilly puts a condom on the guy and hands another one to Logan. "I want you both at the same time," she says, eye's hard with challenge. Her look screams double dog dare ya. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from the bar and drinks a third of it in one go and suits up; she's already lubed herself so he slides right in. When they've fucked her until she's ready to pass out, she slides out from between them and the guy swallows Logan's prick. His tongue is talented and his hands know what they're doing on his balls but Logan's drunk and stoned and just had an orgasm and even if he is 16 with zero refractory time it still takes a while. Then Lilly's behind him sliding slick fingers into his ass and he comes with a shout and leans back against her.

"Suck him off, Logan" she whispers in his ear and he balks. "Damn it Lilly, I'm not gay!" Lilly tosses her head and rattles off a bunch of shit about how gay and blowjob have nothing to do with one another. The guy makes himself scarce and then they really start fighting. It ends when she breaks up with him and flounces off.

The three weeks without her are the longest he's ever had. If you've been having sex regularly since you were thirteen, going without it even a day at sixteen is hell on earth. She slides into his bed at their usual time. She's not naked, which surprises him and she says "this is how you do it baby" before going down on him. When he's on the verge of coming she releases him, and traces a dildo over his lips. "Do it like me," she says in her huskiest voice she slides the dildo in his mouth and he does.

Three months later they've had at least a dozen threesomes, maybe more he doesn't keep count. With girls, with guys -- all strangers and never the same one twice. He isn't sure where Lilly finds them and is even less sure of how he feels about it. He's positive he's the only 16-year-old guy around having this much sex. Or at least this much _kinky_ sex.

He'll suck a guy off when Lilly asks him sweetly but draws the line when she tries to get him to let random guys fuck him. They fight about it and break up again and this time he fucks around a lot. After the last breakup he started getting the numbers of the hot girls and of the guys who give the best head. What Lilly doesn't know won't hurt her. They get back together when Lilly shows up at the usual time -- _their_ time -- and rims him, fingers him, then fucks him with a dildo.

* * *

He knows she's doing people other than him, knows she's doing people other than the people they do together. He walks down the halls at school and wonders is my girlfriend fucking her? Fucking him? His brain tries to get philosophical and he wonders if it means that Lilly is his girlfriend or his whore? Or maybe _he's_ the whore and the cuckold. Is it possible to be both at the same time? He rolls a blunt and drinks some liquor and it doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

Logan spends his seventeenth birthday with Duncan, Lilly, and Veronica. The double dates are a lot of fun. They do normal things like go to dinner and a movie, walk on the beach, and hang out by the pool. Duncan hasn't had sex with Veronica yet. And when Logan looks at them--how sweet they are, how they stare into each other's eyes, how timid Duncan is touching her--he thinks Duncan got the better deal. Then Lilly slides onto his lap and gives him a hand job without the others noticing. He takes a drink from his flask and decides he's got it all right.

* * *

Three months later Lilly is dead, Veronica is his enemy, and Duncan is unrecognizable. Logan drinks, smokes a lot of pot, and crams so much coke in his face he starts having nose bleeds. He's screwing anything he can get his hands on--girls, guys, both at the same time. But he's got rules--he always wears a condom and he doesn't let anyone near his ass. That's for Lilly only, he thinks before rolling a blunt and smoking it by himself. Whiskey's good for curing cotton mouth and the combination, pot and liquor, is the only thing that gets him to sleep.

* * *

Six months since Lilly's death and Logan knows about Weevil. He sees the tattoo during detention. Weevil tries to lie about it, says it's his sister's name. But his grandma is Logan's housekeeper and he knows it's a lie; and no matter how bad he treats the help's kids at school, Mrs. N is the only reliable person in his life. After the missing money and the night his dad is stabbed, Weevil becomes a regular at the weekly poker game.

Beer and liquor. Nothing hard, he saves that for when he's alone. The guys leave and it's just Logan and Weevil. They're both drunk and don't need the blunt they're smoking but its good stuff and when no on else is around to impress, they get along. Logan finally gets messed up enough to talk and when he does it's about Lilly. He tells Weevil all about what it was like being Lilly's boyfriend. Getting laid since he was thirteen. Threesomes, foursomes, and an orgy or two at sixteen. Weevil looks shocked at the stories Logan has to tell; says, "That don't sound like my Lilly." Logan smirks as he kneels in front of Weevil and takes him out. Weevil's face flushes bright red when Logan goes down on him, and he knows now Logan was telling the truth--after all, that's Lilly's technique he's using.

By the time Weevil comes he's running his fingers through Logan's hair and for the first time he's grateful--really grateful--that he wasn't Lilly's boyfriend. He understands now that Logan has no one to share his grief with, which is sad because Logan had to share Lilly the whole time they were together.

* * *

Logan touches Veronica the way he always _wanted_ to touch Lilly. Gently, sweetly, slowly. He takes his time and makes sure she gets off two or three times. He doesn't let her touch him often, says she's "got curfew and he's fine." He watches her until she's safely inside then drives home, jacking off the whole way; he doesn't come until he pulls into the drive.

The first time he goes down on her is a revelation. She's sweet in his mouth and soft on his tongue. She whimpers and sighs and moans and says she's "never done this" and "I can't believe how good it feels" and how "amazing" he is and how she "wants to return the favor but he has to teach her how."

Funny how Lilly never needed teaching. The thought makes his recent sobriety a thing of the past and he pulls the whiskey off the shelf and the pot out of the box and gets wasted enough to sleep without dreaming.

* * *

Being with Kendall is almost like being with Lilly again. Long, gorgeous hair. Great tits. Great hips. No inhibitions. And bossy as hell. Kendall takes him in hand and tells him what a gorgeous, huge, cock he has. He smirks at her because he knows it's true--he can't count the number of people who have said that.

She says she wants him to fuck her until she screams. He does. He bites her nipples, squeezes her hips until they bruise, and batters her with his cock. She tells him it's the best sex she's had since before she got married, that it gets better every time. She makes plans to fuck him again. He shrugs in agreement and heads out the door as soon as he's dressed.

He meets Veronica in the hallway and feels like a whore.


End file.
